Thoughts
by Opalesence
Summary: What is the after math of Vergil's betrayal and the defeat of the Demon-lord Mundus? Stuck in so many thoughts of what was and what will now be, it may not be so easy to maintain humankind's freedom.
1. Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the DmC universe, I just fell in love with the story and characters :)_**

**_Hello! This is my first try at a Fan fiction. I've never used this site before either so bear with me if I mess anything up! Thanks for reading, please leave me some insight!_**

_'You are Dante.' _He brought a calloused hand up to his face in after thought, _but what does that mean exactly? _He was in the derelict manor that used to be his childhood home. Alone in what was once his parents room, he stood looking at full ornate mirror that had miraculously survived the damages of time. He sized himself up in the mirror, and ran his hand through his now white hair in after thought.

After the fall of Mundus, and the sudden betrayal of Vergil, Dante had taken Kat to this home, a place (he was hoping) that would allow her to finally heal in peace. Looking away from the mirror and taking a step to the large windows (The glass mostly broken out of them), he let his thoughts consume him again.

"Dante, we have to go back to The Order! We have to help any people there that may have escaped! _What are you doing_?" He had her cradled in his arms and continued traveling through the broken city, pointedly away from the ruins of The Order."No, we're not going back there until you've taken care of yourself first. No more selfless bullshit, that almost got you _killed_**.**" The memory of her sacrifice at head quarters was still fresh in his mind."Dante please!" Her tiny fists began hitting his chest. He stayed silent, and continued traveling. "Dante.." Her frame began to shake, she stopped hitting him and suddenly she was silent. He looked down at her stunned, his titanic resolve faltering slightly as he saw her for the first time, crying -no, _weeping_. He knew it wasn't just her friends she was thinking about. It was Virgil. His betrayal cost her more, and the knowledge that he just continuously used her over and over again was plain in her eyes. Being used seemed to be a reoccurring theme in Kat's life, and it bore a bottomless black pit into Dante's soul every time he thought about it. He'd be damned if he'd ever let her be used as a play thing again. She quietly let the memories flow from her until she was still with sleep. It was night before they had reached the manor, the stars lighting a path to the house and the cold air prickling their skin and fogging their breath. She didn't wake or stir when he laid her down in a pile of dusty linen's he had managed to find, and letting her finally rest, he took to his parent's room.

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this first chapter is so small, I'm definitely going to work on that :) Please read and review!**

**-Opalesence**


	2. Deep Purple

Dante had spent several long hours roaming the grounds of Paradise, while Kat was still fast asleep. Certain memories as a young child would come out and haunt him here or there, memories of him and Vergil playing in the garden, or of his mother singing to him in his bedroom. As he was walking he almost completely over looked a regal dark green arm chair in the ballroom that lay broken in a crumpled and sad state, but it caught his eye and the memories of his forgotten childhood came to his awakened brain. The wood was warped and the green cloth was now faded and shriveled, he slowly walked towards it and put the frayed cloth between his fingers. His mother would gather him and Virgil and read them any story they had wanted when he was child, sometimes Virgil and him would fight over which book they wanted her to read and it always led to a crying Vergil and an pouty little Dante. His mother would just laugh and scoop both of them up lovingly, and then just pick a story of her own choosing to read to them -the fight soon forgotten by both brother's as they became contented to listen to their mother's lovely voice. But that all seemed like another life time ago, Dante didn't know who that little boy was anymore, nor the brother that he shared memories with. His parents seemed to have raised them very 'human' when they were alive and it honestly made no sense to Dante that Vergil would somehow become twisted and strayed from the idea that he was any better or any less than humans, he was taken in by _them_ for FUCKSAKE! Where Dante had dropped off at an orphanage, and had become well acquainted with the dredges of humanity, he had never once held the idea that he deserved more than what he had gotten. Vergil on the other hand, was raised by rich adoptive parents, and the path of opportunity was laid out before him, brick by brick.

"ARRGH" Dante let out a frustrated yell at the thought of his brother, and in his rage suddenly threw the remnants of the green chair against the wall. With a loud snap, the wooden frame came undone (and almost completely reduced to ash under Dante's sheer strength) against the wall. The padding of the chair ripped and fell out into chunky long-ago-rotted cotton clumps, creating a large cloud of dust as it hit the floor with a loud clunk. Breathing in angry gasps and resisting the urge to completely tear the room into shreds, Dante stared tempestuously into the settling dust, and as it cleared, something strange had caught his grey blue eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing that a tattered, black leather-bound book lay in the remnants of the chair. _The hell? _Sidetracked from his anger, he picked it up and wiped the dust and splinters from it with his left hand carelessly. It was a handsome book that bore no title, and it seemed well taken care of for something that may possibly be as old as Dante. He opened it delicately, hoping not to tear any pages that may have stuck together with age. The first yellowed page read in an elegant pen-script only one word -_Eva. _His heart started to pick up a faster pace, he turned to the next page and read.

_-Monday, February 25th_

_The boy's are finally asleep after a long day of play. Dante managed to hit Vergil over the head with a rather large stick he found outside while they were about in the garden, blood everywhere! Can you believe it? My heart nearly jumped right out of my throat as I saw Vergil coming inside a bloody mess! I was about to turn the wrath of heaven on Dante when the little one came in beside Virgil, eye's full of tears mumbling his apologies and telling Virgil that he didn't mean to and how very sorry he was. Vergil just hugged him and said that it was okay, he shouldn't have stolen his toy boat. Ahh, is this what brotherly love is? After I cleaned them up we had a nice supper and then it was off to bed for them. Now that they're tuckered away, I have nothing to keep my thoughts away from the constant worry I feel for my husband. Sparda hasn't been home in two weeks.. The boys seem to have taken to this as a normalcy, and have finally stopped asking me when he was planning on returning, but for some reason this seems to put me on edge more. Before Sparda left, he told me that there was something he had to get to the bottom of before he left Mundus and his whole operation, but he wouldn't elaborate on the details. Whatever he's doing I know its dangerous and important, but I pray that my husband comes home soon, safe and sound. Sparda, where ever you are, its time to come home, the boys and I miss you. We love you, come home safe._

_-Eva_

An Immeasurable amount of Joy and sadness seemed to over come him. This was his mothers diary, she hid it under the chair padding so that he and his brother wouldn't find it, she must have not wanted them to know how worried she was or the reality of the situation they were facing just for simply being alive. _Mother.. _He thumbed through some other entries, reading about her love for her boy's, the dates out to the park they had, and mostly how much she missed having her entire family together. He learned that she was OCD about color patterns, and that her favorite color was a deep purple. He learned that she was once an accomplished pianist and songstress before she met Sparda, and that her line of work is actually how they met. Dante spent so long reading the idyllic entries of his mother's mind and eating up every last bit of it, that he almost didn't notice the singing birds or the ray's of warm sunlight that had begun to pour in through the broken window. He even almost missed the very soft knock at the door to the ballroom.

-

_ "Humans are weak" Vergils face twisted into a cruel sneer "You are weak."_

Kat awoke with a jolt, sweat beading on her forehead, she clasped her hand over her heart as if she was afraid it would jump right out of her chest. _Just a dream.._She reassured herself_. _Piercing blue eyes and a twisted smile haunted her, shook her to her core and made her question her very existence._ Wasn't he the one that saved me from my foster father? Did he just realize I would serve some purpose to him? Cultivate the use out of me all of these years and throw me away when I wasn't necessary anymore? ...What about Dante..?. Would he..?_ When she thought of Dante potentially using her, the thought became too physically painful, she had found herself gasping for air and clutching a stitch in her side in pain as if she had been stabbed._ No, Dante would never. _She enveloped herself in self hatred for allowing that thought to cross her mind. as her sleepy mind awoke she found herself more lucid and even more sickened at herself that she had humored that thought_. _Taking a few more breathes of air into her lungs her brain finally started to process her surroundings. Sunlight was pouring through the window panes and a small un-patched hole in the roof. She was laying on the floor (tucked into some dusty sheets she noticed) in the middle of a beautiful bedroom that was in an obvious state of disrepair. A stunning yet broken wardrobe made out of dark wood still managed to keep itself upright to the left of the window (that still had many of its panes in tact). To the right of the room housed what she made out to be an utterly destroyed bed frame and mattress. Jagged wooden splinters and rusted springs sticking out at all angles as if someone had stuck the bed through a wood chipper and left it in a giant pile. The handy work of an angry demon she assumed.

Rising slowly from her spot, Kat stretched out her sore muscles as she rose to her feet, finally noticing herself in a shattered mirror that she had previously missed hanging on the wall. She looked like hell and that was an incredible understatement, living dead wouldn't even cut it. She peeled the hoodie off herself, and attempted to clean some of the dirt on her face, without much luck. Thankfully her short kept hair wasn't in a mess of tangles, she easily combed the stray-away's with her fingers, folded up the hoodie into her hands and left to find Dante. They would have to figure out what to do from here eventually, and they couldn't leave the rest of humanity waiting. She left 'her' room and slowly made her way to find Dante.

**Thank you again for your time! I know there isn't much Dante/Kat interaction in this chapter, but I promise we will get there :D**

**-Opalesence**


	3. Seeing Double

She underestimated the sheer size of the mansion, there were so many rooms and hallways that it did not take very long for her to feel lost in the big home. Her feet began to throb and ache with a pain that was becoming more persistent with every step she took, her injured body punishing her with angry aches with each movement she made. Ignoring her strained muscles, she very slowly trekked her way through the house, stopping often to let herself rest before continuing her journey to find Dante in his impossible house. After what seemed like ages she had been through numerous rooms, two old kitchens and a bathroom larger than any apartment she's ever stayed in. She even found her way to a library that had each wall lined from floor to ceiling with great dusty old tomes that hadn't been handled in decades. Surprisingly it was the library that seemed to be one of the least damaged rooms of the home, all of the windows were intact (albeit covered in a thick coating of dust that seemed to tint the room a slight brown), dark espresso colored chairs and tables were over-turned here and there but they still seemed functional.

_ What a beautiful room.._ She mused to herself as she continued on to the door she had spotted on the other side of the room. Without warning, a sudden muffled roar was heard behind the wall of the door she was heading towards, followed by an sharp thud that Kat could only guess was the sound of something hitting against the wall. Her startled heart began to flutter in her throat, it took a few moments for her brain to recognize the roar as belonging to Dante, and not some straggler of a Demon that happened to find its way inside . She calmed her quickened breathing, her heart slowing its pulse. The clarity of the pain and _rage_ Dante emanated through his yell was so tangible, her chest became tight with emotion, and she immediately fought the almost involuntary urge to go to him. He had lost the only family he had left, and he was in a place that must be haunted with phantoms from the past. Dante told her that he brought her here to heal, and yet he totally disregarded the notion that maybe this place would end up doing damage to him. _Selfless bullshit. _A sad smiled played on her lips as his words rang through her head. She would wait, she decided, until Dante had a little more time for his private moment.

-

_Sunday, October 25th_

_My Husband came home during the middle of the night in a state that I thought would bring him death. He stumbled in through the garden; I saw him through the parlor room window as he collapsed by the gates. When I rushed over to him, I didn't even think he was alive. Then, as fate would have it, he stirred and turned his head up to meet me while I ran to him. I knew the moment he gave me one of his best boyish grins along with a slurred "Haven't I met you somewhere before, Angel?" remarks, that he would be alright. Near dying or not you can never change Sparda. He's all cleaned up and resting now.. But before he fell asleep he mumbled something.. It sounded like he said "It's all done now." I'm not entirely sure what his meaning was as he was delirous in his weakend state, but I can't help but wonder if he was talking about Mundus? Perhaps maybe it something related to something that Mundus had him do.. I dont want to think about it. Sparda may be a demon, but that doesnt make him a monster. I'm just so glad he's safe. The boy's are going to be over the moon when they see him, I cant' wait to see the look on their faces._

_-Eva_

Dante paused through another entry, lifted his gaze from his mothers diary and blinked slowly, his mind lost in thought. A soft _tap tap _at the door broke the silent reverie Dante was in, he rose to open the door his lips frowning in irritation that she was out of bed with the wounds she harbored. Though, he couldnt help but be silently thankful that she was well enough to be walking (maybe limping?) around this house.

"Kat, you should really by laying down." He said sternly, opening up the door so she could enter. Glancing downwards, he caught his first sight of her. Her eyes were wide and mouth was slightly agape. A shocked, slightly terrified expression read plainly on her face, though he only witnessed it for a quick moment, for when their eyes had met she desperately looked downwards as if hoping he hadn't noticed and started tracing small circles with her right foot timidly.

"I-I, uhmm.. yes, you're right.." Her eyes were still down cast, lost fingers immediately wringing the sweater in her hands nervously. He was so confused and disarmed by her actions, unsure of what was wrong with her, or what he was doing to make her react to him in such a way.

"I'll.. uh, go.." She said quietly, still not meeting his eyes, turning around slowly to go with a small noticed limp.

He was bewildered, he knew full well he had an offensive couldn't-give-a-fuck attitude, but he thought things were a little _different_ with her. He scratched his head in thought, his brows knitted closely together. _Oh,_ he thought with a sudden revelation, _My white hair, I must look like Vergil. A_ squeezing sensation caught his heart. With a moments thought, he picked his head up and smiled slyly at her, even though her gaze remained resolutely on the floor, and resorted to one of the many talents he was gifted with.

"Ya Know.." He smiled a lopsided lazy grin, leaning on the door frame in a very bachelor-esque manner with his arms crossed at his chest. He looked down at her, she turned her head and looked at him hesitantly, his smile widened when their eyes met. "I'm a handsome _devil_, aren't I?" He casually examined his fingernails and continued "Maybe you and I should go for some drinks and a dance sometime sweetheart, we could-uh.. _get to know each other better_" he ended his last work with a wink. The terror in her eyes faded instantaneously, and was just as promptly replaced with an incredulously scathing look as she was brought back down to earth. _It worked_, the invisible hand on his heart lightened its grip suddenly. He took a mental note to try and find the time to change his hair color later.

"Dante," she started, shaking her head in disbelief. "Even if Mundus hadn't smashed every bar in Limbo city to bits, did you think that would honestly work?" She looked at him like he had three heads. He laughed, and stopped blocking the doorway, letting her walk inside the ballroom. "You'd be surprised," He said with another wink. He noticed her blush and stiffen slightly. "Anyways, you really shouldn't be out and about, its time for you to do some resting before we figure out what to do next." He caught sight of the dirty bandages covering her shoulder, the chagrin that was expressed on his face was promptly replaced with a furrowed brow and a frown. "But while you're out and about lets look at that shoulder.."

"I can handle this, its not the worst I've been through." She said this dismissively, trying to be reassuring, however Dante stilled at her words, his frown tightening and his heart suddenly feeling like it was being squeezed again. She didn't notice his expression, her eyes seemed to carefully greet the everything in the room except his own eyes, he noticed. Closing the door slowly behind them, with her back to him, he swiftly pulled the hoodie out of her grasp and stood in front of her.

"Hey-" she was suddenly looking at him startled, and when their eyes met she immediately stopped her attempt at an argument and instead looked away hastily. His thoughts however had trailed off again. _It was Vergil who had helped her escape the nightmares and exact her revenge.. did he witness what she went through?_ It left a overpoweringly bitter taste in his mouth thinking of his brother again, and again his heart felt a familiar squeeze.

**Note: I'm so sorry its been a while, had a bunch of life stuff happen, I hope you guys enjoy this tidbit! Please review and let me know what you think, or how you think I could improve!\**

**Much Love**

**Opal**


End file.
